User talk:TheITChap
Welcome! The Sponge Show I think The Sponge Show would do good after a few episodes. So I would just like to ask, can I make some episodes and could it be partly produced by Luis TV. I think there's a lot of potential in it. :) SBCA~LuisTV (talk) 15:28, June 9, 2014 (UTC)Luis TV Luis TVThanks for the remarks! You may make episodes for The Sponge Show and it can also be partially made by LuisTV. PE means that you have promission to write episodes and PA means that you may do anything with the page if it is not rule-breaking. TheITChap --TheITChap (talk) 01:14, June 10, 2014 (UTC) You may also air it on LuisTV.--TheITChap (talk) 04:08, June 10, 2014 (UTC) FlyerTV Hello yes, I am currently in the production of a feature length film, titled Goofballs, and once it releases, I would like to air it on your television channel. Please respond as soon as possible. Seventho7 (talk) 23:56, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Please? TheITChap, I need help on my spin-off, SpongeToons. I hope that you can make good episodes there. I will be kinda busy when its back to school here in the Philippines. So the next month I might be a bit innactive but I trust you to take care of my spin-off and Ill be sure to help you in The Sponge Show too. SBCA~LuisTV (talk) 17:15, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Nice! Thanks for the edits on SpongeToons. Nice episode BTW. I think your episode was renamed to fit the story. Anyway, thanks. :) SBCA~LuisTV (talk) 07:13, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Chat Can we go on chat? SBCA~LuisTV (talk) 08:43, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Hi Im now in chat :) SBCA~LuisTV (talk) 14:12, June 12, 2014 (UTC) SpongeToons Doc Larry’s Dance-Off Larry creates a dance-off called Larry’s dance-Off. He doesn’t attract dancers right away. but when people start to get interested, others follow. Larry Lobster gets a total of 20 sign-ups. Including Pearl, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, and SpongeBob. Larry, who is also the judge, is disappointed with most of the dancers. But Pearl, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, and SpongeBob catch his attention. Another mystery contestant “Dr. P” is in the finals with the other four. The winner of the contest is Dr. P. Though is identity is never revealed, when he gets the trophy, he eats it. Everyone now knows Dr. P is obviously Patrick Star. The Beetles A hit new sea-pop band named The Beetles are breaking record charts. Sandy is intrigued with the catchy music. Squidward admires them too. But Plankton is annoyed with the songs. The Beetles are getting more popular every second. Plankton plans an evil scheme to end their glory. So Sandy and Squidward unusually team up with each other to foil Plankton’s plan. When the Beetles concert in Bikini Bottom Concert Grounds arrives, Mr. Krabs immediately sponsors the concert. Plankton unleashes his mind control juice! When he goes though the huge crowd, he is repeatedly hurt and Sandy and Squidward laugh at the end. Mr. Krabs also makes a lot of money. Squidward and Sandy report him to the police and he goes to jail…again. Let Them Walk The Mayor of Bikini Bottom is in the mall and needs someone to send the Annual Clam with Kelp Dinner at the Krusty Krab with all the special members of Bikini Bottom. So he finds Patrick and asks him to send the food to the Krusty Krab. As usual Patrick is lazy so he said to the live clams and kelp, “Go to the Krusty Krab little fellas”. When The Mayor goes back to the Krusty Krab, there is no dinner! They find Patrick and ask him where is the dinner? He replied, “I asked them to go to the Krusty Krab! They might be there by now.” They told Patrick to go to a doctor and says “But Ive just been there yesterday!” everyone sighs at the end. Chat Can we go on chat? SBCA~LuisTV (talk) 14:50, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Season Finale Part 2 Will the episode Krabs in Court have a part 2 or will that be the final part? SBCA~LuisTV (talk) 07:50, June 29, 2014 (UTC) This will be like a Fairly Odd Parents TV Movie, essentialy going to be broken up to three parts (Krabs in Court, The Escape, Clear) each one hour long. TheITChap (talk) 10:13, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Ok. Im excited! BTW Can we go on Chat? SBCA~LuisTV (talk) 12:49, June 29, 2014 (UTC) A plan for my episodes in Season 2 of SpongeToons #Night Of The Sponge (now confirmed) is the second episode in the run. # The Big Voyage, the plot is that Patrick finds a ship based on the RMS Titanic during a party. With the help of a waitress named Astrid, Patrick must take on the race called the Hosts as the lives of the Titanic crew and those on Bikini Bottom are in danger. episode and needs to be about 20 minutes #The first of a two parter named The Stolen Town (Final draft done - 1/07/2014), The Plot is that all the Bikini Bottomites found there town has transported by who? Man Ray! They need to start to gather their lifes to begin a big fight! this to be the eighth episode, Plz #The second part called A End To A Villian, The plot carrys on from The Stolen Town. The Bikini Bottomites have found Man Ray but are two weak to fight him! Only the power of the five main characters (SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star; Squidward Quincy Tentacles; Sandy Cheeks & Sheldon J. Plankton) can stop his evil plans by finishing the plan that the others started and as they do, they defeat the evil Man Ray who promises to bring their town back with the Stolen Town will be the eighth and ninth episodes--When I was 6, I ate a bag of Plams! (talk) 17:47, July 3, 2014 (UTC) What would you like me to do?--TheITChap (talk) 22:53, July 3, 2014 (UTC) About Flyer Awards Is it okay if I could finish the transcript? SBCA says he's busy with schoolwork, and I know the winners. Okay!--TheITChap (talk) 00:08, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Your movie So is this "Your Own" movie or is this part of SpongeToons? I love the Philippines (talk) 09:09, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Fan Mail! Yeah...im excited for the first ST Fan Mail ep. So to keep it in "coming soon" stage, lets not put too many parts of the transcript. I love the Philippines (talk) 15:57, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Flyer Awards I'm no longer blocked and Livin' With The Squid is set to premiere today or tomorrow, so can I be in it? The radioactive pigs are coming. They're coming. (talk) 02:11, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. Also, why is Leader Plankton! listed as an nominee for "Best Cancelled Spin-Off"? It's not cancelled. The radioactive pigs are coming. They're coming. (talk) 05:36, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Dude! :D I love the Philippines (talk) 08:17, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Are you inactive now? I hope you make the Merdeka! part 2 and 3 :( Ako po ay si Luis, isang Pilipino. (talk) 12:33, August 9, 2014 (UTC) BOO YAH! It doesn't matter, it's good to have you back! :D Ako po ay si Luis, isang Pilipino. (talk) 04:29, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Oh. Gosh. YOU'RE BAAAAAAACCKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!! :D [[User:SBCA|'Luis~SBCA-SBFW Admin']] [[User talk:SBCA|'My Talk Page ' ]] 14:43, March 27, 2015 (UTC)